Of Organization XIII
by Flurry of Dancing Flames 22
Summary: A young boy wakes up in the Dark City one year before the events of the First Kingdom Hearts, is found by a younger Axel and joins the Organization XIII. May be AU later on. OCxNamine, Akuroku, Lemyx, Zexene. KH characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura.


Kingdom

Hearts

The streets of the Dark City were quiet as usual, brightened by the neon signs of nonexistent stores and hotels that had never seen guests. Yet tonight was different, the foul stench of darkness was in the air. This was the scene in the streets below the large skyscraper that sat hauntingly in the middle of the city as a young boy no older than 15 turned the corner, in a desperate sprint. The boy had deep light blue eyes to match his hair, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and beaten up tennis shoes, both of which he had no memory of getting. He stopped in front of the massive building to catch his breath, as shadows appeared around him.

The boy looked up at the shadows and his eyes widened in terror. "Someone please, help!", he cried to the empty city as monstrous creatures erupted from the shadows. They began to close in on him. "Please, leave me alone!", he pleaded as tears sprang from his eyes. The shadows paid no heed to his cries, as a massive creature with a heart shaped hole through its body rose up behind him. The shadows continued to close in as the boy stood, his sobbing breaking the silence every few seconds. Suddenly, his head shot up, his eyes filled with anger and loathing for these abominations.

A flash erupted in both the boys' hands as two key shaped blades appeared in them. He instantly knew their names, Ultima Weapon and Dark Keyblade. He stared at them for a moment before he began slicing through the creatures with these new weapons. He destroyed three of the creatures in one slash, then spun around and threw the Ultima weapon through the air as he slashed through another creature. He grabbed the Ultima weapon as it whizzed back to him after successfully destroying five more creatures. Suddenly another name popped into his head, "Heartless", the creatures were called Heartless.

He'd soon taken care of the smaller shadows and turned to face the monster heartless, "Darkside", this was a Darkside heartless. He stared for a moment at the Darkside before jumping about thirty feet into the air and coming down on the Darksides' shoulders. He flipped the keyblades in his hands and stabbed the heartless on either side of the neck and then slicing through it until the blades touched, he then pulled them out as the heartless disintegrated. The boy fell from twenty-five feet up, where the Darksides' shoulders used to be. Just before he hit the ground he felt himself being caught.

He opened his eyes to see a hooded face looking down at him. The boy jumped to his feet materializing his keyblades again. The hooded person stood there for a moment before he began clapping "Alright, fight, fight, and fight some more." With that the hood was removed to reveal the face of a boy of 17 or 18 years of age. The boy had bright blood red hair, which somehow seemed to go with his bright green eyes.

"Who are you?", the first boy asked. "The name's, Axel, memorize it". With that a shadow erupted behind Axel as he stepped backed into it. The boy stood for a moment before following him in. The boy emerged in a large circular room, eight numbered white thrones were situated in a circle around him, with people, all in black coats occupying them. He began to study the faces. The man in the number two throne looked like an average everyday guy except for two things, an eye patch and a ponytail of jet black hair that drooped over his shoulder and onto his chest. The next man was a little stranger, he had pony tailed dreadlocks and some peach fuzz on both jaws, one word came to mind when the boy looked at him, "Poser", this guy was a poser. The next person had long blonde hair and looked the oldest so far. Then there was a big built guy with light red hair that he had in a flat top. The sixth chair held a boy of about 19, he had blue-gray hair with a patch of bangs hanging above his right eye. Next was a man of no more than 23 with pale blue hair for the most part spiked up except for some excess length that drooped over his shoulders as well. In the eighth chair smiling warmly at the boy, was Axel, he turned towards someone the boy had not seen, another man with a hood covering his face. "Here he is Superior, whaddya think?", were the words that came from Axels' mouth. The man called Superior began to speak, although the boy couldn't hear the words. Axel shrugged then turned to the boy, "What's your name, dude?". The boy instantly knew the answer, " It's Xieg". Axel gave him a double thumbs up before jumping down to the boys side. "So how would you like to live here, Xieg?", Axel asked. "What's in it for you, Axel?" "Someone interesting to talk to for starters", Axel shrugged, then gave him a winning smile. Xieg chuckled at that, "Alright as long as those Heartless leave me alone". With that six of the men in the thrones applauded. Suddenly the hooded man raised his hand and called for silence. "Xieg, do you remember your true name?", he asked. Xieg was suddenly hit with a massive migraine, his legs buckled underneath him, and he fell to the floor, shivering. He heard muffled cries of "Get him to bed, Axel!" he felt Axel pick him up again. When Xieg opened his eyes he saw a blur of red, green, and peach, then he blacked out.


End file.
